In a case where plural windows are displayed in a so-called multi-window system, windows displayed vary from user to user, or are dependent upon usage by a user. When plural windows are displayed simultaneously, a user has to perform certain operations to display or hide (or minimize) the windows. These operations become complicated, especially in a case where such operations are performed in a small information-processing device such as a mobile phone, and without the use of a pointing device such as a mouse.
JP10-260810A and JP5-274106 disclose a technique for controlling the display of plural windows. JP10-260810A discloses a technique for changing the arrangement of the windows displayed, on the basis of the number of transitions (movements of a focus) made among the windows. JP5-274106A discloses a technique of displaying, when plural windows are divided by a user into groups, and displaying of a window is instructed, windows belonging to a group identical to the window preferentially in front of windows belonging to other groups.
However, windows that can be simultaneously used are not limited to windows among which transitions can be made. Also, in a case where a display control is carried out on the basis of a pre-determined grouping, it is necessary to change the grouping in order to carry out another display control.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and has an object of simplifying an operation for displaying or hiding windows, in accordance with a user or usage by the user.
A first information-processing device according to the present invention comprises: a control means for controlling display of a window on a display means, that corresponds to an application or a file; a measuring means for, if windows exist that are displayed on the display means together with a subject window corresponding to an application or a file, measuring a length or rate of time during which the subject window and each of the windows are simultaneously displayed; and a receiving means for receiving an instruction to start display of the subject window, and the control means, when the instruction is received by the receiving means, displays the subject window and a window whose length or rate of time measured by the measuring means is larger than other windows.
A second information-processing device according to the present invention comprises: a control means for controlling display of a window on a display means, that corresponds to an application or a file; a measuring means for, if windows exist that are displayed on the display means together with a subject window corresponding to an application or a file, measuring a length or rate of time during which the subject window and each of the windows are simultaneously displayed; and a receiving means for receiving an instruction to hide the subject window, or reduce a display size of the subject window to less than a prescribed size, and the control means, when the instruction is received by the receiving means, hides the subject window and a window whose length or rate of time measured by the measuring means is larger than other windows, or reduces sizes of the subject window and the window. ¥
A third information-processing device according to the present invention comprises: a control means for controlling display of a window on a display means, that corresponds to an application or a file; a measuring means for, if windows exist that provide data to a subject window that is displayed on the display means, the data being data determining content displayed in the subject window, measuring an amount of data exchanged between the subject window and each of the windows; and a receiving means for receiving an instruction to start display of the subject window, and the control means, when the instruction is received by the receiving means, displays the subject window and a window whose amount of data measured by the measuring means is larger than other windows.
A fourth information-processing device according to the present invention comprises: a control means for controlling display of a window on a display means, that corresponds to an application or a file; a measuring means for, if windows exist that provide data to a subject window that is displayed on the display means, the data being data determining content displayed in the subject window, measuring an amount of data exchanged between the subject window and each of the windows; and a receiving means for receiving an instruction to hide the subject window, or reduce a display size of the subject window to less than a prescribed size, and the control means, when the instruction is received by the receiving means, hides the subject window and a window whose amount of data measured by the measuring means is larger than other windows, or reduces sizes of the subject window and the window.
In the first or third formation-processing device according to the present invention, the control means, when the instruction is received by the receiving means, if an application corresponding to the subject window or the window has not been started, may start the application to display the corresponding window.
In the first or third formation-processing device according to the present invention, the receiving means may comprise a selection means for selecting an image displayed on the display means, and the control means may cause the display means to display a predetermined image, and if the image is selected by the selection means, display the subject window and the window.
In the second or fourth formation-processing device according to the present invention, the receiving means may comprise a selection means for selecting an image displayed on the display means, and the control means may cause the display means to display a predetermined image, and if the image is selected by the selection means, hide the subject window and the window, or reduces sizes of the windows.
The present invention may be defined as a program for causing a computer to realize functions of one of the first to fourth information-processing devices, or a recording medium such as an optical disk, that stores the program. Also, a program according to the present invention may be downloaded to a computer via a network such as the Internet, and installed therein so that the program can be used.
According to the present invention, display control for plural windows is carried out on the basis of a time during which plural windows are simultaneously displayed or on the basis of an amount of data exchanged between the plural windows, so that a window that is displayed (or hidden) together with another window changes in accordance with usage by a user. Namely, the present invention makes it possible to improve operability for a user.